


Planning Ahead

by CatrinaSL



Series: PolyMachina (Critical Role Rare Pair Week 2017) [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Background Relationships, Background Tary/Percy, Critical Role Rare Pair Week 2017, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Have Your Canon and Fanon Too, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Planning Adventures, Polyamory, Polymachina, Rare Pairings, Secrets, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Percy and Vex debate on where to go for a Winter's Crest getaway. Pike helps them decide (and helps with a few other things, too).





	Planning Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to [Critical Role Rare Pair Week 2017](http://critrolerarepair.tumblr.com/post/164431348691/announcing-critical-role-rarepair-week-2017)! The fics in this series all take place in the same "polyverse," which begins [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11981952)!
> 
> Today’s prompt is "Free-for-all," which I took to mean I could write whatever I wanted, but Pike interpreted another way...
> 
> This fic is set between Episodes 94 and 95 and contains spoilers for certain relationship revelations revealed in the end of Episode 104!! (If you're reading this, you probably already know, but just in case you don't, I'm warning you! You'd probably rather find out by watching the show, anyway!)

"The question is," Percival began, stroking his fingers down the forearm Vex had stretched across his chest. "Where to go."

"Where does the adventurer who's been everywhere go for vacation?" Vex agreed, with a pleasing stretch that had Pike shifting behind her.

"Somewhere we've already been? Do we stroll through the majestic ruins of the once-great Draconia? Enjoy the scents of scenic Stillben?"

Vex stifled a laugh and swatted at her husband. "Don't," she told him. "You'll wake Pike."

"We don't want to go somewhere cold, so Vassalheim is out; we don't want to go somewhere painful, so I assume that places like Vesrah, Glintshore, the Frostweald, the Cloudtop District of Emon, and the Island of Opash are off the list."

She sighed and glared playfully at him. "You don't  _ have _ to come, you know," she said. "You could stay here, with your administrators and your city planners and your—"

"Oh, no," her husband interrupted. "The last time I did that, you all nearly got yourselves killed."

Vex blinked. "What, you mean a few months back when we went to the Feywild? That was just a group of friends enjoying a night at the theater."

" _ It was the Unseelie Court _ ," Percival enunciated, rolling onto his side and grasping his wife's leg just above the knee. "If you'd been caught, I'd never have seen you again, never have known what happened to you."

"All  _ right _ ," Vex complained, as Percy nuzzled her neck and kissed her collarbone. "We already promised we wouldn't do it again."

"Do what again?" came the sleepy voice of the gnome beside them. "Are you guys already starting without me? It's early!"

Vex wiggled around and pressed her back against Percy's front so she could draw Pike into her arms. "Nothing like that, darling," she assured her. "We were just discussing where to go this Winter's Crest, like we were talking about before Vax and Keyleth left."

"Mmm," Pike hummed, reaching over Vex to take Percy's hand. "Why don't we go somewhere fun? No monsters."

"No monsters," Percy agreed, murmuring the words against Vex's neck.

"Pike said it was too early for that," his wife reminded him.

"I said it was too early for you to start  _ without _ me," Pike corrected, brushing her lips along Vex's throat.

"And now that you're awake...?" Vex asked, tilting her hips against Percy's and moving her mouth down to Pike's.

Pike used her tongue to reply, and all coherent conversation ceased.

* * *

"What were we talking about?" Percival wondered later, when Pike lay panting on his chest and Vex'ahlia was curled against his side with her head on his abdomen.

"Vacation," Pike told him, as she brushed some of Vex's hair out of the way and sat up. 

Vex reached for her, but she slid off the side of the bed and found the tunic she had discarded on the floor the night before. "I think we should go to Marquet. You guys have been there and had a good time, but I only got to go the once, after—" She drew her hair out of the back of the tunic and cleared her throat. "—When we met Tary for the first time, and we weren't really... in the best frame of mind. It might be nice to go back, have some fun. All of us together. Make some nice memories."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Percival said, tugging Vex up to cuddle. "Not cold, no monsters, nobody died there—" He glanced across the room to where Cabal's Ruin was hanging on his wardrobe. "—At least, nobody we  _ knew _ ."

"It's perfect," Vex agreed, kissing Percy's shoulder.

A knock interrupted Pike's reply, and they heard Tary call, "Little Elf Girl? Are you all decent in there?"

"Never, Goldie," she called back.

Percy tugged a sheet over the two of them and answered, "We are, Tary. Good enough for now, anyway."

"I made coffee!" the artificer declared, opening the door and poking his head in. Spotting their disheveled state, he held one hand up to block his view of Vex. "Well, Doty made it, and I made him, so it's pretty much the same thing. Don't you have to be getting to the castle soon, Percival?"

Percy let out a long sigh and sat up. "Of course I do, thank you, Taryon. Are you going to be in the workshop later this afternoon?"

"I suppose I can be," Tary replied. "Why? Were you going to join me?"

Percy smiled at him. "I might have a free hour or two after lunch."

"Are you sure you want to spend it in the workshop?" Tary asked with a wink.

"All right, that's enough flirting," Vex decided, shoving Percy out of bed with her foot. "Get out of here, all of you, and let me get dressed."

"We think we might go to Marquet for Winter's Crest," Pike informed Tary.

"That sounds fabulous!" Tary exclaimed. "I was only there for a short time before I met you all, but it is a rich land, full of excitement, beauty, and adventure!"

"No adventure," Percy insisted, as he pulled on a pair of pants. "Just relaxation with the people we love."

"Well, that—" Tary began, blushing a little. "That will be wonderful."

"I'm gonna go tell Grog what we decided," Pike told Vex. "Want me to bring you some coffee?"

"No, it's all right; I'll be down as soon as Tary stops ogling my boyfriend," Vex replied, throwing a nearby pillow at the transfixed man in the doorway.

"Right—yes," Taryon agreed, tearing his eyes away from Percy's torso. "Can you blame me?" He followed Pike out the door with a laugh.

Vex yawned and stretched again as Percy tugged his jacket on. He paused next to the bed to kiss her, then smiled. "This will be good for us. No battles to fight, no city-states to run, just the seven—eight of us in the sun, enjoying one another's company."

"Celebrating," Vex agreed, as Percy rubbed a certain finger on her left hand. She glanced down at it and asked quietly, "When are we going to tell them?"

"Soon," Percy assured her. "But it's nice, isn't it, my darling wife? To have something that's just ours?"

Vex beamed up at him. "It absolutely is, dear husband."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/165156990623/planning-ahead-catrinasl-critical-role-web)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
